


Segue

by DimensionSlip



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, The random number generator hates me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSlip/pseuds/DimensionSlip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Viva - Tales of! backstage is home to many an interesting occurrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segue

“Wasn't that fun?”

“For you, perhaps,” Jade said, sighing dramatically as they entered the room assigned to them backstage. “These old bones could only take so much abuse before they ache.”

Zelos let out a hearty chuckle at that. “You're not that old, Jade, and you did give Cless a good whipping!”

At which, Jade merely placed a hand to his forehead in exasperation. “All that running around tired me out. In any case, I'm going to take a shower. As much as I'd love to soak in a tub, it would seem that our gracious hosts cannot afford us that luxury.”

“We should raise that during the budget meeting!”

His words fell on deaf ears, for Jade already left him and sequestered himself in the shower room.

“Hey!” he said indignantly, storming towards the room the other disappeared into, “I'm not yet done talking!”

His protest was lost on his lips as he was greeted by the sight of Jade undressing, smooth shoulders exposed as the older man slipped off his undershirt. His coat, belt, and boots were already hanging neatly over one of the chairs in the room, now joined by the said shirt, followed by his tights, which revealed surprisingly shapely legs for a man, earning an involuntary nod of approval from Zelos.

“Zelos Wilder, I wasn't aware that spying on old men in the bath was in your list of hobbies,” Jade said, throwing an expressionless gaze at him, no hint of embarrassment at all at being caught wearing his birthday suit.

“Perhaps I was not aware of its finer points until now,” Zelos said, approaching Jade. “Mind if I join you? I could help. You said yourself that your old bones needed a rest, and with this arrangement, you need not do anything.”

Jade's look turned appraising, searching his face for a hidden motive, most likely. After a while, he shrugged, then took off his glasses and tied his hair into a loose ponytail. “Suit yourself, though I must warn you that there is barely any room inside the shower.”

Zelos grinned, already peeling off his gloves. “It's not a problem.” All in the name of getting to know his new partner-in-crime, or so he told himself.

–

Jade knew that he was more than capable of taking care of his personal bathing needs, and that he was not as tired as he implied earlier. Running around after Peony's blasted rappigs was way more exhausting than hosting a show which starred individuals that were in clear need of a shrink.

Or perhaps a mortician, but the executives would not approve of that.

With that in mind, one would wonder why he allowed Zelos to take over the said needs, with the said person scrubbing his back with the surprising finesse of a masseuse as pleasantly warm water rained upon the two of them. A skill acquired in order to attract the fairer sex, most likely.

It was certainly a foreign feeling, to say the least, and no one he knew personally has ever seen this much of him, not even Peony and Yulia forbid, Dist. Perhaps one would attribute it to sheer curiosity, but it would seem that it was being rewarded that moment, for Zelos's services were quite refreshing.

So with that said, he did not think much of it when Zelos moved a bit closer and started reaching under his shoulder to scrub his front from behind him. It was only when the strokes became slower and slower that he noticed a strange tingle in his center, causing him to throw Zelos a suspicious look.

“Zelos, what are you doing?”

“Helping you wash,” Zelos replied, breath warm against his ear, still pressing the sponge against him. Jade visibly flinched when Zelos ghosted lightly over one of his scars above his taut abdomen, and much to Jade's chagrin, he could feel the other's grin bearing down his back.

“I believe you have helped enough,” Jade said tersely.

The sponge then started moving up his side ever so slowly. “I'm not yet done.”

“It's rather noble of you to go beyond your line of duty, but--” Hearing the unmistakeable splash of the bath sponge hitting the floor, the next thing Jade knew, Zelos silenced him by taking his lips, using a hand to keep his chin firmly in place. Half-standing, half-crouching, Zelos used his free hand to continue where he left off as he trapped Jade's lips with his. Tracing a light line up his chest until his fingers found its way to a nipple and massaged the area around it before flicking it, eliciting a muffled gasp from Jade as he pushed away the other male in surprise, taking in copious amounts of air as water continued to run down his back.

Placing a hand firmly against the wall for support—even though he was seated—Jade then stole a glance at Zelos, who looked rather sheepish as he rose from the floor.

“Sorry about that, Jade, I got carried away.”

“It's not a problem,” Jade said, getting to his feet unsteadily as he continued to breathe heavily. “Just--make sure to finish what you started.”

“I—huh?” Zelos blinked dumbly at him, clearly not expecting his reply.

A faint smile formed on Jade's lips as he found his footing. “You promised to help, didn't you?”

“Well, yeah.” Regaining his bearings, Zelos's lips curled into a smile as he ran a hand through his bundled up hair. “If you're sure, then I guess there's no way I could say no to that.” Closing the distance between them in one step, he grabbed Jade's wrists and pinned him against the wall effectively outside the shower head's range, whilst renewing his assault on Jade's lips, now with a sense of urgency behind them as he pushed on insistently, devouring every inch of the other's lips as he advanced. It was definitely not what Jade had in mind when he asked for Zelos to continue, but he was surprised to find himself responsive to the warmth overwhelming his senses, opening his mouth to allow entrance to the tongue pushing impatiently against his teeth. Zelos wasted no time in exploring the new-found area, teasing every bit he could reach with his expert tongue as Jade found himself struggling to keep up—a rare experience if at all for the esteemed fonic genius.

Letting go of Jade's wrists, Zelos broke the kiss not a moment too soon, his breath hot and heavy upon Jade's neck as both of them paused to catch their breath. Cheeks flushed, Jade found himself holding on to the shower railing for support as he attempted to steady his breathing, though Zelos seemed to have other plans as he snaked an arm below his shoulder, pressing against his back as Zelos's free hand brushed against his crotch, fingers trailing subtly across his inner thigh as they found its way to his cock. His breath hitched in his throat as Zelos began rubbing the sensitive skin at the tip of his erection, a finger running mercilessly back and forth as heat began to spread deep within his groin, none too helped by the fact that Zelos was pushing against him, and that the said hand decided to grab his cock and move up and down his shaft so agonizingly slow, a finger still toying with his tip every now and then as Zelos picked up his pace, his hot breath tickling his ear.

The hand disappeared, and in the haze that was his thoughts, he was about to ask where it went when Zelos gratified his thoughts with an answer—one that involved a finger slipping into his ass along with some foreign substance, which he took to be some sort of lubricant.

“Don't worry, it'll feel better soon,” Zelos said, noticing how he bristled at the discomfort.

Jade merely tightened his grip on the railing, giving Zelos a sidelong glance and what he hoped to be an unaffected smile as the other continued teasing his entrance. “Please go easy on me.”

Zelos merely chuckled before he nibbled on Jade's ear. Giving it a lick after he deemed Jade ready, he then eased himself into Jade's hole, slowly making his way in until his length filled Jade.

Jade could only stifle a moan as the younger man started thrusting into him, clinging onto the railing as the other increased his pace, unrelenting in his task. Whatever rational thought he had at that point left him, his mind consumed by nothing but thoughts of how Zelos _felt_ inside him, quite unlike anything science has ever told him before. It was only with a soldier's practiced self-control that he managed to stay on his feet when his body shook at the peak of the other's onslaught, panting heavily as the other pulled out and took his lips once more in a gentle kiss, shower momentarily forgotten.

–

“Wasn't that fun?”

“For you, perhaps.” An odd sense of deja vu washed over Jade as he noted the question and its uncanny similarity to a certain one raised earlier. “You certainly took advantage of how meanings of words could be easily twisted to suit one's needs.”

“Hey, I still helped you clean up, you ungrateful, old man! It wasn't easy, you know!”

“And whose fault was it that, I wonder?”

Zelos's smile turned shameless. “Does round two sound appealing to you?”

Jade merely smiled back, placing his hands inside his pockets as he made his way out of the room. _Youngsters these days were quite the energetic bunch, weren't they?_


End file.
